Te esperamos aqui
by xjapan
Summary: A veces solo se necesitan palabras de aliento para mover un corazón basado en el juego de rol Kami Academy del foro Anteiku fic para reto larga vida al RPG del foro Anteiku
Te esperamos aquí

One shot

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno casi casi termina este reto así que me voy a poner a escribir de una buena vez este fic esta basado en el juego de rol Kami Academy del foro anteiku no es como el que estoy haciendo actualmente pero si va a ver un pequeño adelanto esperó les guste

El presente fic participa en el reto larga vida al RPG del foro Anteiku

Después del encuentro con la segunda dimensión que casi le cuesta la vida a el y a sus amigos Lin decidió no volver a Kami ya que se culpaba asi mismo de lo ocurrido y creía que así no pondría a sus compañeros ni a sus hermanos en riesgo.

Lo que no sabía era que sus amigos Soo Jin Nikolai y Feliciano no estaban de acuerdo con eso así que organizaron algo para convencerlo de volver

"Que extraño no recuerdo haber pedido nada" pensó al ver un extraño paquete en su puerta se trataba de un cd el cual por pura curiosidad decidió poner en la computadora y grande fue su sorpresa

— _ **ayeongeong aniki umm te preguntarás porque hacemos esto la verdad es que estamos algo preocupados por ti**_ — esa era Soo Jin que parecía que había organizado todo esto.

Detrás de ella se encontraba Nikolai un tanto temeroso pero también sabía que no podía contradecir a la coreana _ **— etto no te vayas a enojar amigo pero la verdad si estamos algo extrañados ya que no pudimos sacarte de tu casa por mas que intentamos**_

— _ **¿intentamos da ze? Me huele a sinfónica intente querrás decir**_

— _**esta bien por mas que Soo Jin intento**_

— _**bueno esperamos te guste**_

Poco después todo se puso negro cosa que hizo dudar al asiático después volvieron a aparecer

— _ **Jin ¿estas segura de que podemos usar esa cámara?**_

— _**claro da ze tu confía en mi —**_ la chica se acerco a los hermanos Vargas mejor conocidos como los gemelos macarrón _**— ayeogeong Feli estamos haciendo un vídeo para convencer a Lin de que vuelva a Kami ¿que piensas de el da ze ?**_

— _ **veee Lin es mi amigo —**_ dijo con entusiasmo _**— pero me gustaría que confiara mas en mi**_ — puso cara triste— _**no habla mucho pero es divertido estar con el veee**_

— _ **es un estirado**_ _—_ replico Lovino con su mal humor acostumbrado _**— pero no lo odio ni me desagrada como Mateo.**_

— _ **amm si gracias Lovi ummm Nick ¿tu que piensas de el?**_

— _**bueno es como mi hermano mayor.**_

— _**umm bueno aunque aveces te hagamos enojar tu sabes que te queremos mucho da ze**_

El solo meneo la cabeza no imagino que los gemelos podrían considerarlo un amigo aunque no hayan tratado mucho con el.

Después Jin fue con las asiáticas Ayano Sakura Fuko y Pao — _ **hola ¿ustedes que piensan de Lin ?**_

— _ **bueno a pesar de que es mi compañero de cuarto no hablo mucho con el**_ —dijo Ayano _**— pero cuando encuentras un tema de conversación es muy divertido hablar con el**_

— _ **Lin san es una persona agradable**_ —dijo Sakura

— _ **Fuko no lo conoce solo de vista**_ — dijo la chica que como siempre hablaba en tercera persona _**— Fuko cree que es de fiar**_

— _ **Lin es un buen chico ,es muy agradable y es un alumno impecable ser su entrenadora es un honor**_ — respondió Pao cosa que lo hizo sonrojar un poco

— _ **muchas gracias daze —**_ se despidió la coreana y siguió caminando hasta toparse con Felicks y Toris ¿que podrían pensar ellos ? Se preguntaba

— _**osea como que están hablando de Lin ¿verdad?**_

— _ **asi es ¿que piensan de el?**_

— _**como que se me hace muy serio osea debería sonreír más**_

— _**Felicks eso no fue muy gentil**_

Simplemente fruncio el ceño "si pudiera le daría una paliza por chismoso" pensaba para si mismo mientras en el vídeo se acercaba a los maestros

— _ **ayeongeong maestro Alex maestra Marian ¿que piensan de Lin?**_

— _**ah le petit Lin le hace falta amour**_ — respondió la profesora Bonnefoy con una sonrisa

— _**ay Mariana para ti todo el mundo necesita amor**_ — replicó el profesor Carreiro

— _ **ay Alejandro me llamó Marian**_

Después se acercaron a Alice Shizuo y Yao el último le preocupaba un poco ya que poco tiempo antes supo que el era su hermano mayor.

— _ **bueno Wang a diferencia de ustedes señorita Im y señor Arlovska no me causa ningún problema**_ —replico Kirkland con su tsunderismo acostumbrado

— _ **Wang .. Bueno no he tenido problemas con el**_ — respondió Shizuo

Yao no estaba muy seguro de hablar aunque para el era su orgullo no era muy dado a expresarlo

— _ **Lin es una persona muy amable y comprensiva también es muy disciplinado y muy dedicado a lo que hace**_

Después fueron con los hermanos Mattew y Alfred quienes también ayudaron

— _ **bueno es de los pocos que me ven**_ — dijo Matt

— _**ha ha ha parece una persona bastante agradable aunque fue algo rudo en el juego de quemados —**_ dijo Alfred

Al escuchar eso último se avergonzó un poco la verdad recocio que se había excedido en ese juego de quemados , poco después fueron a la universidad de Kami donde se toparon con las hermanas Vargas

— _**vee Lin es una persona muy agradable lo quiero mucho aunque no hayamos hablado tanto**_ —dijo Feliciana con una sonrisa mientras Chiara fruncía el ceño

— _**solo es tu amigo porque te tiene lastima maldicion**_ — dijo Chiara molesta mientras el asiático fruncía el ceño hablaría con la italiana seriamente la siguiente vez que le viera

— _ **no seas grosera sorella**_

— _**Lin mas te vale no haberte olvidado de mi maldicion porque cualquier cosa me puedes visitar**_

Después fueron con Elisa quien los saludo con una sonrisa

— _ **ayeongeomg Elisa ¿nos ayudas?**_

— _ **claro Soo ,bien amigo Lin no hemos hablado mucho pero aquí tienes personas que te estiman y te extrañan te esperamos pronto**_

Después de eso fueron con los últimos

— _ **señorita 18 ¿que piensa de Lin?**_

— _**que me debe un duelo ... Es broma no me gusta decir te lo dije pero te lo dije niño en fin no tienes toda la culpa debo reconocer que serias un digno cintrincante umm Lin recuperate pronto**_

— _ **¿Anya que piensas de Lin da ze?**_

— _**es mi mejor amigo da no te preocupes por lo que paso debes seguir adelante te da**_

— _ **falta usted señor Paulo ¿que piensa de su hermano?**_

— _**¿que puedo pensar? Es mi hermano es mi mejor amigo se que te sientes un poco mal pero no fue culpa tuya aquí se te extraña regresa pronto**_

— _ **en síntesis da ze**_

— _**ay veces en las que las cosas se salen de nuestro control pero debemos salir adelante con las personas que nos estiman**_

Poco después se vio a todos los compañeros

— _ **¡te esperamos aquí!**_

El vídeo término el no sabia que pensar una leve sonrisa se asomo en sus labios cuando sonó el teléfono

— hola Soo Jin ,si he visto el vídeo muchas gracias, he tomado una decisión voy a regresar

Fin

Bueno lo termine esperó les haya gustado deseenme suerte


End file.
